


Saving a Species

by Bennu



Series: Astra inclinant, sed non obligant [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, some fluff before the hurt begins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennu/pseuds/Bennu
Summary: Noctis regrets ever letting Prompto connect their floo networks.Or part one of the Harry Potter Au no one asked for but I'm going to give people anyways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I place the blame for this au entirely on the fourhorsemen. This series will be posted in no particular order. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so please forgive me for any mistakes
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr

Noctis throws up a quick protego, blocking the spear jab, and beating a hasty retreat from the group of Curupira charging towards them. “Remind me again why I agreed to this?”

“Because you love me lots and you want to help me make my dream come true?” Prompto’s voice is a bit sheepish but overall much too cheery for a man being attacked by a group of forest-dwelling dwarves.

There’s a frustrated groan from the youngest glaive. “You’re lucky you’re not entirely wrong.”

“I’m hurt Noctis are you cheating on me?” Nyx’s voice cuts through the angry shouts  
of their attackers, sounding somewhere behind the young glaive.

Noctis narrowly dodges an arrow a Curupira let fly before he turns and begins running, the other two wizards closing in on his left. “Wouldn’t even dream of it,” is his slightly breathless reply.

Nyx grabs holds of the back of Prompto’s shirt, yanking the blonde closer to him, out of the path of another arrow. “Good, I’d hate to have to duel Prompto for you. I like the kid.”

Prompto puts some distance between himself and Nyx. “Hey now, let’s not talk about dueling. We’re all friends, right?” His voice is equally as winded as Noctis’. “We should focus on stopping the Curupira, yeah?”

It takes a lot more running, a few more defensive spells, and Prompto shouting that they meant no harm over and over again before the Curupira actually stop attacking long enough to listen. It’s another thirty minutes of explaining that no they are not there to hurt anything, especially the magical creatures, that Prompto was a magizoologist with his two guards and that they were only there to try and save an endangered species of chocobos, before the Curupira truly relent.

Standing there behind Prompto covered in mud, from previous encounters with unfriendly magical creature, and ruffled from the attack and subsequent chase, Noctis wonders if he should have just kicked Prompto out of his home that morning, mission be damned.

\---

When Noctis is woken up, at the ungodly hour of five a.m., by Prompto barging into his room, he can’t help but mourn his loss of sleep, cursing his blonde friend. He curls into the warm body beside him, trying his best to ignore Prompto’s chatter about black chocobos and missions and how they need to leave right away. Noctis regrets ever letting Prompto connect their floo networks.

Nyx, the traitor, moves when Prompto tells him to, leaving Noctis to simply curl into himself, still trying to block out the magizoologists voice. “Come on, Blue eyes. Time to get up.” Nyx’s voice still rough with sleep but he sounds more awake than Noctis feels.

There’s a kiss pressed into the crown of his head before he feels hands wrapping around his arms. He groans but doesn’t fight Nyx’s gentle grip, arranging him in a sitting position. Prompto shoves the parchment paper he’s holding into the youngest glaives hands as soon as Nyx moves out of the way, darting out the room a ‘Be sure to read that. I’ll be waiting downstairs, don’t take too long.’ following behind him.

For a moment he considers setting the papers aflame with an incindo but, truthfully, Noctis has never been able to deny his friends. As long as what they’re asking isn’t anything too crazy, and when you work for a select group of special aurors you see some pretty crazy things so the list of things he’s willing to indulge his friends in is pretty long, he tends to just go along with almost everything they ask of him. Not that he had much of a choice this time anyways.

He squints at the papers, dubiously re-reading it. When the words don’t change, he just resigns himself to his fate. Noctis isn’t sure how Prompto gets a kingsglaive member assigned to the chocobo hunting mission with him but Noctis doesn’t want to think too hard about it. Prompto was a Slytherin at heart and if he was motivated enough, he was scarily good at getting what he wanted. He passes the parchment to Nyx, sensing his boyfriend’s curiosity.

It only takes him a moment to scan it. “Sounds fun. I think I’ll tag along as well.”

“I don’t think Drautos will be too thrilled with that idea. What are you going to do about the mission he’s going to be assigning to you?” His only response is a roguish grin.

Knowing he couldn’t really stop Nyx, Noctis merely stands, stretching all the kinks out of his body. He trusted Nyx to handle the matter. The older glaive wouldn’t really ignore a mission, if he felt he was a key element for it but if it so happened he wasn’t required, well, Nyx would probably just try and pawn his orders off to another glaive he was confident could fill the role. Noctis felt sorry for the unfortunate soul. Handling two missions in a day could be hard.

“Wanna join me in the shower.” Noctis throws over his shoulder as he pads to the bathroom, pausing right at the threshold.

The grin, that had yet to leave Nyx’s face, turns a little feral, his now heated gaze roaming over Noctis. “I thought Prompto wanted us to be quick.”

This pulls a laugh out of Noctis. “Touche, Hero. I’m calling the shower first then.” He doesn’t wait for a reply before entering their shared bathroom. He catches a glimpse of Nyx pulling out his phone, presumedly to handle the problem of his orders for the day, as the door shuts behind him.

He completes his morning routine quickly enough, giving Nyx a kiss as he relinquishes the bathroom to the older glaive. Nyx is equally as quick, rejoining Noctis in the bedroom to finish preparing for the day. There’s more coy smiles and kisses between them, as they dress, before they eventually find Prompto downstairs, as promised. Six a.m. finds them all taking a portkey to Castelobruxo, a magical school located near their destination.

\---

“Guess what guys? I managed to convince the Curupira to help us find the chocobo. They’ve seen it around and they said they would guide us, on the condition we don’t disturb anything else and leave right away after we meet the chocobo”

“Isn’t that nice of them.”

“Come on, Noct, you should be more excited. We’re just a little bit away from seeing a black chocobo up close in person. There’s only like ten left in the world.” You could see Prompto’s eyes sparkling as he continued, “If we play our card right we might be able to take them back to the reserve with us. We’ll be able to help the continuation of their species!”

Noctis merely gives his friend a deadpan stare but honestly, he can’t begrudge his friend for his excitement. From what Noctis could gather, discovering another black chocobo would be a pretty big find. Most of the people in the magical community, who cared, had all but given up on revitalizing the black chocobo population. The few black chocobos that were known had failed to produce any offspring of like color, for one reason or another, and unless they could somehow produce another possible breeding pair the black chocobo line was history.

Prompto was undeterred by this, though, determined to realize his dream of saving the species. He had scoured places for and wide for even just an ounce or mention of the bird. It took him three years but Prompto got what he was looking for. Information, just a rumor really.

A wizard, with a penchant for exploring, had supposedly spotted a black chocobo. Just a glimpse, though. In the middle of the brazilian rain forest of all places. They had tried to follow it but ultimately it led to nothing. So they just chalked it up to their imagination or the possibility that they had mistaken another animal for the rare creature

He had thought chocobos preferred the cooler climates of the forests, not the hot and humid death trap that was the rain forest. But maybe that was what made the black chochobos special. Not like Noctis really knew much about it. He loves chocobos just as much as the next person but he’s never spent any extensive amount of time on studying their habitat and behaviors outside of what was taught in care of magical creatures, his self studies on creatures were of a more dangerous variety. If he’s honest, though, the Hogwarts class doesn’t really teach all of what should actually be taught anyways.

The wizards discrimination of magical creatures and their unwillingness to truly learn about the other, often times highly intelligent creatures, is something that sparks no little amount of agitation in him. It was detrimental, that care of magical creatures wasn’t taken as seriously as it should have been.

He’d seen the way people treated Nyx. How they gave him a wide berth, shooting disgusted and fearful looks at him like he might attack them for no reason. It’s pure ignorance, encouraged by the ministry officials who can’t pull their heads out of their asses. Noctis’ father has been trying to change their views but it was slow going.

Seeing the dark look on Noctis’ face, Nyx moves closer to him, letting their shoulders touch. The younger glaive is met with a quirk of a brow when he glances up at his boyfriend, the silent question hanging in the air. There’s a minute shake of his head, a reassurance that it’s nothing. He takes a slow breath in and a slow breath out, expunging his thoughts on the matter of magical creature discrimination, before refocusing on the Curupira, who had just begun leading them through the foliage. Now was not the time to be thinking about subjects like that.

Finding the chocobo is, unsurprisingly, much easier with the help of the dwarf-like creatures. Noctis counts his lucky stars, the few he has anyways, that the bird doesn’t bolt as soon as it sees them, choosing instead to curiously examine them from a distance. It takes a lot of negotiation to get the Curupira to allow Prompto to take the chocobo to a reserve and it takes even more coaxing to convince the large bird to follow them but Prompto eventually does it. The trip home is certainly faster than the trip there, even with the quick stop at the chocobo reserve in England to drop off the blonde wizard and his charge.

When it’s all said and done Noctis was rather happy that Prompto invited him out. It’d been a while since they had seen each other. With the prophecy looming over their heads and the rise in activity by the Stareaters, the auror’s office had been swamped with work. There’s a small part of him that wishes the qualification to join the aurors wasn’t so strict, only one or two joining every couple of years. It would certainly keep them from being stretched so thin. However, it is what it is and they just had to make do.

The mission had been a nice break from his usual work, which Noctis is sure was Prompto’s intention all along. Even though the trek was long and their run in with the Curupira was tiring, Noctis knew that, in reality, Prompto could have made this trek well enough alone. He studies these creatures for a living. He knows what to avoid, how not to provoke any creature in the area, he could have made it to the chocobo with minimal trouble. Not to mention, should be have run into a problem, Prompto was one of the best long range duelist Noctis knew. He was a natural sharp shooter. Able to fling a spell from a mile away and still hit his target. He would have had no problems pushing back any aggressive creature in his way. Noctis’ participation was probably more for his benefit than it was for Prompto’s.

That’s why as they say their goodbyes he pulls Prompto into a hug, pressing a thank you into his friend’s shoulder.

“Anytime buddy!” Prompto returns the hug with jubilance before he’s off, presumedly to make sure the new chocobo will be settled in. The coupld apparate home, as soon as Prompto is out of sight, tired and ready to spend the rest of the evening relaxing together.

They shower first, wanting to wash off the dirt and grime from their adventure. This time it’s together and they spend more time in there than they probably should have but neither of them were complaining. Certianly not Nyx, who felt rather smug about the new array of marks he’s left on Noctis.

Having realized that they hadn’t eaten all day, dinner came immediately afterwards, take out, as they hadn’t really felt like cooking. The food is polished off in record time and they stay up talking only long enough for the food to digest before they both agree that laying in bed sounded very appealing. They settle easily together under the covers, Nyx’s arms wrapping around Noctis. The couple only manage to stay awake for a small while before their eyes begin to droop.

“I’m really glad you came along, y’know.” The words are slightly slurred, sleep pulling at the younger wizard. “Thanks, for ignoring orders and tagging along.” Noctis feels the words murmured into his hair, the arms tightening around him, pulling him in closer. 

“Anytime, Blue eyes.”


End file.
